To be the very best
by CEGold
Summary: Like no one ever was... (T for Language)


Don't ask why I wrote this. I honestly was bored and thought " _Why not_?" Plus I wanted to sit down and write a fanfic out in one sitting to see if I could do it. I'll leave that conclusion up to you guys.

I hope you enjoy this!...Whatever _this_ is...

* * *

 **Life is Strange**

 _"To be the very best."_

Normally, Max Caulfield doesn't skip class. Her teachers would tell you that she was a model student...when she wanted to be, that is. But she was always present in class. Never tardy unless she was sick.

Or if her best friend called her sounding as if the apocalypse was nigh.

* * *

"MAX!" Chloe shouted into the phone. Max shot straight up from her horizontal position on her bed. Her heart dropped straight threw the floor at what registered to her tired mind as panic in Chloe's voice.

"Chloe what's wrong?!"

"No time to explain! Get to my house NOW!"

"Chloe talk to me! Chloe?!" Max tried to get Chloe to elaborate on what was happening, but it was to no avail. Chloe made a sound and the call ended. Max made flung the bed sheets off of her body. She grabbed the closest pair of jeans, jumped into them, and darted out of her room.

Max had tunnel vision. She didn't care about anything else. Especially not about a project that she was supposed to turn in that day that she spent the majority of the past month researching and putting together. After practically jumping onto the bus (and demanding the bus driver to break every traffic in existence), Max made it to Chloe's house.

* * *

"Chloe!" Max shouted while banging on the door. The noise from her knocking on hard wood would reach Chloe. Or the force of which her heart was beating would.

At the sound of rapid footsteps going down the stair case, Max ceased knocking. Immediately following, Chloe opened the door wide. She was still wearing the last outfit Max had last saw her in.

A white T-Shirt with a skull and blue jeans with holes in them that Chloe defended to not being counter productive. Her beanie was missing from it's usual perch on her head, leaving Chloe's blonde roots exposed. But what really caught Max's attention was the bags forming under Chloe's eyes. And the wide grin on her face.

"Dude get in here!" Chloe grabbed Max by the hand and pulled her into the house and slammed the door behind her.

Chloe immediately ran up the stairs, shouting for Max to follow her. Meanwhile, Max was still reeling from a mix of worry and confusion. Her best friend didn't seem to be in distressed, like her earlier phone call suggested. She seemed to be rather excited, to be honest.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Max heard Chloe call from her room.

Gaining control of her senses, Max slowly made her way up the stairs and into Chloe's room. Standing in the middle of the room was her best friend, who seemed to be barely keeping herself together.

"Chloe," Max had so many questions; Why did Chloe call her as if she was being attacked? Why does she look so sleep depraved? And most of all, "What's going on?"

Chloe ignored her question and stepped forward. "Promise you won't laugh?" Chloe had the eyes of a new born pup that Max couldn't say no to. Not in a million years.

Max contemplated making a ' _hella_ ' joke. After all, she didn't seem to be in danger. Plus, she loved to tease the dork about her frequent use of the word. She ultimately decided against it, though."I promise. Just tell me what's happening."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, searching for any hint of deceit hidden behind her brown eyes. Chloe shook her head. "Not good 'nough!" She immediately stretched out her pinkie to Max. "Pinkie promise!"

"Are you cereal?" Max folded her arms and raised a brow. An amused smile surfaced on her lips. This was the same woman who told tales of mosh pits and showed her pictures of bruises she recieved. And she reveled in the chaos! But here she was, holding out her pinkie with a look of determination. Her cheeks were slightly puffed and her blue eyes, despite the bags, hid a fire that Max knew to not oppose.

Rolling her eyes, while still smiling, Max intwined her pinkie with Chloe's. The act earned her a toothy grin from the taller woman. "If you break a pinkie promise-"

Max snorted. One wouldn't hurt. "You'll **hella** break my pinkie?" Chloe gave her the look that actors do on TV shows when they look into the camera.

"And Joyce says you're the mature one." Chloe retorted. After releasing Max's finger, Chloe rushed for her dresser and grabbed something.

Max didn't have the time to peek around her to see what it was before Chloe was facing her again. Her smile was back where it belonged. There was an air of excitement around her, a far cry from what Max thought she heard earlier. Chloe sauntered slowly to her best friend, still holding whatever was behind her carefully so Max couldn't see it. The closer Chloe got, the wider her smile became.

Max barely heard her. She said it so lowly. Almost like a whisper. She was shaking from excitement. "I caught 'em all."

"You caught them...what?" Max would be lying if she said that she didn't feel disappointed at the big reveal. Or upset that she mistook her friends phone call as a S.O.S. "What do you...?" Max trailed off, hoping that Chloe elaborated.

Faster than Max was expecting, Chloe swung her hands from behind her. Currently, staring Max Caulfield in the face was none other than Chloe's Nintendo 3DS XL. Max raised an eyebrow, looking between Chloe and the handheld device. What was so special about it? Did she forget that it was Joyce and her that got it for her? Joyce had gotten her Animal Crossing and she had bought the newest Pokemon game.

Then it hit her.

About as hard as a Thunder from a Pikachu to a Magikarp.

No way.

No _friggin_ way.

 _'D-d...did I skip class just for her to show me that she-'_

"I CAUGHT ALL 721 OF THOSE BASTARDS!" Chloe was jumping up and down, making a sound on the edge of shrieking and laughing. She flipped the 3DS back over and flipped the screen. The in-game music filled the former silent room. To be more accurate, it was the Pokemon Center theme music.

After clicking away for a few seconds, the 3DS was pushed back into Max's face. This time, she was faced with a screen that read ' **POKEDEX** ' and under that was two boxes. The one on top had ' **HOENN POKEDEX** ' written on the top and the bottom one read ' **NATIONAL POKEDEX** '. And true to her word, the National Pokedex read:

 _Number caught: 721_

 _Number seen: 721_

Max was speechless, her mouth barely hanging ajar. A sound escaped from between her lips as she tried to speak, but she was still in a stupor.

Chloe mistook the lack of words as excitement. "I know, right?!" She snatched the 3DS back and gazed at screen, her grin still ever present. "Dude, I can't even _BEGIN_ to tell you how long I've been at this. I didn't even go to bed last night."

"I...you..."

"Of course there were some I had to trade for. I don't get why they all can't be in the same game. Ya know what? fuck it! I still got the job done!"

"You...you..."

"I even got the event 'mons! Now that is skill."

"I...my-"

"And before you even ask, yes- they're all legit."

Chloe had the portable device as close to her face as her arms would allow. Her face filled with so much joy and happiness that it was hard for Max to not be happy for her. But considering Chloe's phone call...

The panic she felt when she heard her best friend freaking out.

Max snorted. Then she giggled. Followed by a chuckle. Then her head fell backwards as she laughed. She laughed hard. Tears began to form as Max's arms wrapped around her stomach. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand when she noticed Chloe staring at her.

"I..I'm sorry-" She trailed off into another laughing fit. This was typical Chloe. Just when she seemed to be maturing, leaving Max to wonder how much she's going to change, she pulls a stunt like this. She pulls an all-nighter to catch Pokemon. And then treats the accomplishment like she just won the lottery.

"Breathe, dude." Chloe held Max's shoulder and leaned so she was on eye level. She had a smile on her face, trying not to get drawn into Max's laughter.

Max calmed down enough to talk after a moment or two. She wiped a tear from her eye and took a few deep breathes. This was why she loved Chloe Price. She was the only person to pull her away from school like this and not catch an earful. "Chloe." Max said between breaths.

"Hm?"

"You're a dork."

"No," Chloe gave Max the middle finger. "I'm a Pokemon Master."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **For the story, All event Pokemon are released. So that would bring the total number of 'mons to 721 (I think). This is what happens when you spend all day listening to Life is Strange OST and trying to complete to complete the Pokedex.**

 **Leave a review! Tell me how I did!**

 _please be gentle ._


End file.
